Power Rangers: Ultima
by EternalChaos99
Summary: 5 Teenagers with extrordinary powers are chosen by the five Ultima crystals to fight Lord Glatos and his empire, and become Power Rangers Ultima!
1. Plot

Power Rangers Ultima Plot:

5 Teenagers, who are descendants of mythical warriors from the midevil times, are found and trained by a secret military originisation when their town is attacked by the demonic forces of Lord Glatos the XXII's empire. They are given the mythical Ultima Morphers, (The Ultima Morphers powers stemm from the five Ultima crystals) and use them to fight Lord Glatos's empire.

Power Rangers:

Leo: Kind, determined, and smart. He is not one of the stronger members of the group but he never gives up and he has a strong sense of justice. He is a great sword fighter and good at Jeet Kune Do. Red Ranger. He is italian.

John: He is the hardass of the group but he has good heart. He tries to be as perfect as possible to boost his ego. He is the gunslinger of the group,and he almost never misses a shot. He is very determined and hard working when he wants to be. Good at Kung fu. Blue Ranger. He is half Japanese.

Lilly: She is very polite,kind, and rich. She is the second weakest of the group but practices Karate. (after joining the group.) She also has the power of reading peoples emotions. Yellow Ranger. She is Russian.

Eric: He is the goofball of the group. He is the strongest and funniest. He has bipolar disorder and a number of other disabilaties. He is chubby and loves baseball, boxing, and toast. His specialty is boxing. Black Ranger. He is Thai.

Susan: She is shy but kind hearted and the weakest of the group. Her power is shooting large amounts of electricity out of her body when she is scared or angry. Pink Ranger. She is British.

Green Ranger: The Sixth Ranger is sort of a secret. :)

Villains:

Lord Glatos the XXII: He is very strong and in command. He is extremely confident and full of himself and his power over his vast empire. He is a fear inducing demon with an ego to match, though he hardly ever shows he is mad, thinking he is to strong and powerful to be made mad by anyone or anything. Though he was infuriated when his father took away half of his arsenal of troops and ships becaues he failed to destroy a planet once.

Krax: He is a fearsome opponent and intimidating. He is an excellent swordsman, and strives to be as evil as possible. He wears armour similar to what a midevil dark knight would wear, but he is equipped with an arsenal of high tech weapons including a lazar sword and plasma pistol.

Thrax: He is the young prodigy and brother of Krax, and creates and supplies the hight tech gadgets Krax is equipped with. He is the genius of the villains and creates many crazy gagdets to destroy the Power Ranger and Earth.

Zaro: She is a female assassin and creates the monsters that they use to carry out their evil schemes.

Prince Zane: He is the son of Glatos The XXII and is very much as evil as his father.


	2. Ch 1: Ultima Unite!

Authors Notes: This takes place in a different universe than the regular power Ranger's seasons.

Power Rangers Ultima ch 1: Ultima Unite!

It was a cold and dark winter night. Alone in a field of burning houses and crops, a single tall figure stood silently, watching. A demon. Eyes as red as blood, sharp teeth similar to a sharks, and long claws. This menacing creature smiled at the death and destruction before him... " BURN!" he shouted as he saw a mother and her children running away from the burning village. Fire then extended from his long claws and flew into the mothers direction, when a warrior in red armour appeared, and simply slashed at the fire, making it dissapear. " Its your time to die demon!" the buff warrior shouted as he engaged the fearsome demon in battle. The warrior slashed at the demon but it dodged the attack with ease. The demon quickly countered by clawing at the warriors face several times. " GAAAAH!" the warrior screamed in agony. But he soon kicked the demon off and in one quick chop, cut off its long black arm. " AHHH!" the demon howled in pain. Soon after the arm fell to the ground, green ooze silently dripped out of its arm. " YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" the demon shouted in rage. It quickly jumped onto the warriors back and strangled him with all of its might. Suddenly a long blade in the shape of a circle flew down and swiftly cut off the demons head with ease. The one who threw the round blade was a warrior in pink armour who was accompanied by blue, black, and yellow warriors. " Thank y... AHHHHHHHHH!" The warrior in red was grabbed by a single hand. The head of the demon sprang to life with a look of glee on its face, and it jumped onto the blue warriors shoulder, and bit his neck.

"AHHH... just another dream..." a skinney white boy with brown hair said as he awoke from his nightmare. "The same dream..." he whispered to himself as he got up and walked to the bathroom across from his room. After he took a short shower and dressed for school, the boy put on his back pack and walked out of the front door. "Hey friendo!" a chubbey asian boy about the same age as him said as he walked towards the skinney guy. " So, cant wait for school huh Leo?" the chubbey dude said sarcastically noticing the bored look on his friends face. " Yeah.. cant wait." Leo said equally as sarcastic, with a slight grin on his then walked to school. After walking up a large hill, they took a right and kept walking for awhile. " Eric... i had the dream AGAIN." Leo said, emphasising the again. " Well dont let it bother you. If you stop thinking about it, you might stop dreaming about. Plus, I've had worse dreams." Eric said to try to cheer up Leo. Leo didnt seem to cheer up. " Yeah i know im terrible at cherring up people, but hey, at least I tried! you know that saying.. try... uh.. you do good... um.. dont try.. well, you suck. Or something like that." Leo then looked at Erik with a worried expression on his face. " What if.. its a premonition or something." Erik looked at Leo confused. " So.. you think you'r like.. one of those people who can like, speak to dogs.. and bend.. what is it... straws..no.." Erik scrunched up his face. "oh spoons!" Erik said triumphantly. " I'm being serious here dude!" Leo said, though he couldent help grinning a little. "Sorry" Erik said as they made their way onto school grounds. It was slightly larger than a normal high school should be, but most people never noticed that. At the entrance there were two large doors that one would push to enter. The school on the outside looked very old, partly due to the fact that knowone bothered to repaint the place, as it was a rather dull looking gray. " Whatever.. i guess im overeacting, it is just a dream. Well, see you in third period." Leo said. " Seeya!" Erik said as they headed towards their classes.

Leo put his bag in his locker and rushed to class. He looked at his watch and realised him and Eric were more than half an hour late. When Leo saw the class room door ajar, he silently pushed it open just enough for him to squeeze his way in. He quickly crawled to his desk when his teacher spotted him. He was six feet and was fairly skinney. He bearly had any head hair, though he had a massive amount of beard hair. He looked very old for his age, since he was only thirty. " So Leo... you finnaly decided to show up? Class began 40 minutes ago." Leo looked up at the teacher and said " Ok." The teacher looked at Leo as though he was expecting him to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. " Well since you have spent most of the period not being in this classroom, i think you would be happy to know you are going to spend the rest of the day at home, because your suspended." Leo yelled at his teacher. "You cant do that!" The teacher grew a big smile on his face. " Oh yes i can... you have spent to many days abse-" The teacher was interupted by a flash of blinding white light and an explosion. Leo was blasted into the wall, shouting " AHHHHHH!" in pain, his forehead bleeding. When he came to, he saw the classroom in ruins and several bodies laying lifelessly on the floor covered in fallen ceiling. " HOLY SHIT!" Leo yelled before he dashed out of the room. He ran down the destroyed hallway, hearing explosions and gun fire behind him. When he finnaly exited the destroyed school he saw everything around him covered in flames. He felt an odd mix of confusion, anger, and fear. He looked up at the sky, still horrified at the sights he saw, saw thousands of what looked space ships in the sky. They were huge, sleek, and silver. They were kind of the shape of boats but the size of a large building. The biggest of them, this one comepletely black, shot a white light out of the side. What then appeared was some kind of hologram. It was a giant black demon looking monster. It had red eyes, sharp claws and teeth, and it was the size of a large shark. It also had huge bat like wings and its expression was unreadable. It spoke in a deep monsterouse voice. " I am Lord Glatos the twenty second, also known as your new master! I have come here to destroy you all! Do not resist... You will only be defeated. My empire is a million times stronger than you're worthless army's. You should be honoured that you will die at the hands of the most powerful empire in the universe." Several tanks and planes shot at the ships, but one shot from a laser was all it took to destroy all of the tanks and planes.

Lord Glatos's ships were not even damaged. " Oh crap... Leo whispered to himself. He soon ran away quickly. All around him were detsroyed buildings and caved houses, dead bodies lying everywhere. Leo was horrified at how all of this death and destruction happened in only a few minutes. Leo didnt dare think about what would happen after a month or a year. And Lord Glatos, Leo didnt think anything like that could exist. Their technology was obviously more advanced than modern earth technology. When he got home he found that his house was caved in. Not caring much since he only lived with his brother, who was at work, Leo quickly ran away. He had no idea where he was going. He just ran. " LEO YOUR ALIVE!" Erik yelled in joy and relief as he ran towards Leo. " Holy shit... i didnt think you made it" Leo said suprised and thankful that his best friend was still alive. "Doesent matter... my friend has a fall out shelter, i know the way so lets get there quickly!" The two friends then ran all the way past the ruined streets when they entered a small blue house.

Lord Glatos looked upon his thousands of minions and ships, pleased. "With one fatal swipe...they will all die...in a slow painful death!" A little demon boy wearing futuristic armour nodded in agreement. "These idiotic humans are no match for us! Isnt that right Krax?" The Demonic boy questioned a demon in armour that resembled one a dark knight would wear. " Of course brother." Krax said in a deep monotone voice. "Those bastards defeated us long ago..." Lord Glatos began. "But not again... NEVER AGAIN!"

"Hey Joe.. me and Leo are here" Erik said as they closed the door. They then saw an old mans lifeless bodie laying on the carpet. " My god" Leo said in horror. Suddenly 5 demon like creatures emerged from the basement. One demon tried to grab Erik, but with one swift movement, he took a knife off of the counter and stabbed the demon in the eye. It didnt seem to hurt it because all it did was take the knife out and try to stab Leo. Leo kicked the knife out of its hand, but was picked up by two of the demons and thrown onto a table, smashing into the window. Erik broke a chair on one of the demons heads but that just seemed to make it angrier. " Oh crap..." Erik said before he was picked up and thrown into a wall. But just when it seemed the demons were beating them, a laser was shot from the doors direction, into a demon. Several more shots were fired, killing all five of the demons. A tall asian woman with brown hair and in her twenties, wearing some kind of uniform, emerged with a futuristic looking gun in her right hand, and what looked like a pocket watch in the other, accompanied by two men in uniforms with the same kind of gun she had. The lady then looked at the thing that looked like a watch. " You are the descendants?... yeah has to be... either that or this thing is broken. Oh yeah and i'm Sarah" the woman said. " Uhhhhh... what!?" Erik said in confusion. " Uh.. thanks.. but who are you? Leo asked picking glass out of his teeth. " I'm Sarah Watson, i'm part of a secret orginasation known as E.A.G.L.E. We tracked you down because we need you to come to our base." Leo looked at her suspiciously. " Uh.. you do realize giant monster alien mutant demon people from space are attacking us right?" She gave him an "are you stupid?" look and said "Thats why we need your help."

_**Please leave a reveiw, and advice or a mention of what i should work on in my writing would be greatly appreciated. :) **_


End file.
